Voy a conquistarte
by sakusora
Summary: [SS] Hoy me le declarare, aunque no este segura de que le gusto... pero creo que ya es hora, ademas como me dijeron, si no lo hago yo, el no lo hara... por eso yo voy a conquistarlo con mi cancion... ONESHOT


"**_Voy a conquistarte"_**

_**By: sakusora**_

-¡¡Sakura apúrate o no llegaras!! –decía una chica de aproximadamente 16 años de cabello largo negro amarrado en dos coletas y de ojos como el rubí, que arrastraba a una de sus amigas de la mano muy rápido-

-Pero Mei-ling, no creo que deba –muy nerviosa y por este comentario hace que su amiga se detenga y voltee a verla-

-¿¿¡¡Como que no debes!!? ¬¬ ¡¡Ya llevan 4 años en esta situación y no voy a permitir que esto siga así!! -ante esto Sakura retrocede por la mirada tan enojada de su amiga- ¡además ya habías quedado que hoy te le ibas a declarar a Shaoran!

-¿¿Pero y si el no siente lo mismo que yo?? –con un tono muy triste-

-Es una broma ¿¿no?? Ya te hemos dicho que si, pero el es demasiado tímido para confesártelo –decía un poco mas calmada-

-Si el no me ah dicho nada, no puedo estar segura…

-Sakura –la toma de las manos- todo mundo sabe lo que sienten el uno por el otro, pero el no quiere arruinar su amistad al decirte lo que siente por ti, por eso no ah dicho nada… además por esa razón estuve a punto de matarlo cuando regreso a Hong-Kong sin decirte nada

-¿Que? –algo sorprendida-

-Nada, ya ¡vamonos! –la vuelve tomar de la manos para llevársela-

Hoy era el festival de las flores de Nadeshiko y por lo tanto toda la ciudad disfruto de día mucho todo lo que hubo pero en la noche iba a hacer mas emocionante por el concurso que se había organizado que consistía en cantar una canción frente al publico y el premio mayor era un viaje por dos días a unas aguas termales en las montañas pero eso no era tan importante para un grupo de tres chicas ya que en ese concurso iba a cantar una de ellas para declarársele por fin a su mejor amigo, por fin Sakura se le iba a declarar a Shaoran después de cuatro años, ya que después de la batalla final con Eriol, Shaoran no le había dicho nada, regresándose a Hong-Kong y durante ese tiempo Sakura había descubierto que estaba enamorada de el, que lo necesitaba mas que a nada en el mundo pero ella no sabia si el también sentía lo mismo, y por esta razón no estaba muy segura de declarársele.

-¡Que bueno que ya llegaron! -dice una chica de cabello largo negro con ojos violáceos muy emocionada- ya estaba algo preocupada

-Si, lo siento pero Sakura ahora ya no esta muy segura ¬¬

-Pero Sakura ya habíamos quedado

-Si, pero Tomoyo también entiéndeme –algo triste-

-Te entiendo pero no voy a dejar que esta oportunidad pase, ya es tiempo de que te le declares o el nunca lo va a ser –siendo un poco comprensiva con su amiga-

-Además ya todo esta preparado, Hiragizawa estará pendiente de que el este en la primera fila y no se valla

-Se acuerdo, lo haré –se rinde finalmente ante la insistencia de sus amigas, pero también por que si quería hacerlo para saber cual seria la respuesta de Shaoran y saber si le correspondía o no-

-Bien, entonces… ¡¡¡ponte este vestido!!! –dice Tomoyo muy emocionada mostrándole un vestido confeccionado por ella, claro esta, al ponérselo le quedaba perfecto mostrando su cuerpo esbelto, el vestido era de color rosa con estampados de flores de cerezo, llegando cinco centímetros arriba de la rodilla, ajustado de la cintura con un escote en forma de V que llegaba un poco arriba del pecho amarrado por una cinta atrás del cuello- ¡¡¡te ves divina!!! -con estrellas en los ojos-

-Gracias Tomoyo –algo sonrojada-

-Ahora si Tomoyo, te quedo fabuloso mas que de costumbre –mirando a Sakura con la ropa-

-Es que hoy es un día muy importante n.n –suena su celular- hola amor ¿que pasa? –dice hablándole muy cariñosamente a su Eriol, ya que hace apenas tres años el había regresado a Tomoeda y después de algunos meses los dos se declararon, claro con algo de ayuda de parte de sus tres amigos-

_-Hola pequeña, nada solo hablo para saber como va todo_

-Muy bien y dime ¿como esta Lee?

_-Pues algo confundido ya que no sabe por que lo traje para acá, y ¿que numero es Sakura?_

-Es la última, pero así es mejor para que se relaje un poco

_-Si, me imagino como debe de estar, bueno te dejo ya viene Lee_

-Ok, hasta luego amor

_-Hasta luego pequeña –cuelga-_

**Con Eriol y Shaoran**

-¿Con quien hablabas? -dice sentándose un chico bastante atractivo de cabello color chocolate y ojos ámbar-

-Con Tomoyo –le responde su amigo igual de atractivo que el pero con cabello negro y ojos zafiro-

-Y a ¿que horas van a llegar?

-Ellas ya están aquí, solo que tienen algo que hacer querido pariente –sonríe-

-Mmm… pero nunca se tardan, además Sakura no me dijo nada

-¡Ya cayo el clavo!, tu a quien quieres ver es a Sakura

-Ah yo… bueno yo… -se sonroja y se queda callado-

-Hasta ¿cuando te le vas a declarar?

-Ya te dije que no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad

-Y ¿como puedes estar seguro de que ella no te quiere como tu a ella?

-… -se queda callado sin saber que responder-

-Pero que necio eres

-Ya deja ese tema-

-Ok, pero te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa –diciendo esto en vos baja para que su amigo no lo escuchara sin éxito-

-¿Que sorpresa? –pregunta extrañado-

-¿Que?

-¿Que cual sorpresa?

-"Diablos, me escucho" ninguna y ya silencio ya va a empezar el concurso –en eso llega Tomoyo y Mei-ling-

-Hola cariño –le da un beso-

-Hola, te aparte un lugar siéntate –le sonríe-

-Gracias n.n –se sienta junto a Mei-ling-

-Y ¿que paso con ello? –pregunta en vos muy baja para que ahora si no lo escuchara-

-Esta todo bien n.n

-Y ¿¿Sakura?? –pregunta el ambarino-

-Vaya primito, ya te habías tardado

- ¬///¬ ¿¿Donde esta??

-Tranquilo, dentro de poco la veras y te sorprenderás –le sonríe y Shaoran no entiende lo que quiso decir y se preocupa-

Y empieza el concurso siendo presentado por Nakuru ya que ella era una de las jueces diciendo cuales eran los premios para el primero, segundo y tercer lugar, y finalmente presenta a la primera persona y así poco a poco, después de 19 personas llega la ultima que la presenta con mucho mas animo ya que ella sabia a la perfección lo que iba a pasar.

-¡Y bien! Presentamos a la ultima concursante, demos le un fuerte aplauso a ¡¡¡Sakura Kinomoto!!! –entra la esmeralda luciendo su vestido y por esto todos los chicos le empiezan a chiflar a lo que ella se pone muy roja y nerviosa, mientras que en la primera fila estaba un chico bastante molesto por eso, pero también muy sonrojado por ver a su cerezo mas bonita de lo acostumbrado y con algo de sorpresa por verla participando-

**Con T, M, E y S**

-¿¿Por que no me dijeron que ella estaba en este concurso?? –pregunta el ambarino algo molesto-

-Ah! Por que –empieza a responder su prima-… mejor ve la Shaoran, no todos los días las ves tan bonita –y ante este comentario se pone muy rojo-

-Ella siempre esta bonita –lo dice casi en un murmullo siendo escuchado a la perfección por Eriol-

-Eso díselo a ella no a nosotros –sonrojándose mas el castaño-

**Arriba en el escenario**

-Bueno yo… le quiero dedicar esta canción a alguien muy especial –sonrojándose mucho- se llama _"Voy a conquistarte"_

_Me conoces como yo a ti  
tu me miras, como siento yo  
lo se, yo voy a conquistarte _

Si me escuchas, podrás entender  
que es tan claro en mi  
que a tu lado este;  
comprenderás que no puedo ocultar  
que todo lo que busco yo  
en ti lo encuentro

Y siempre soñar  
en tus ojos despertar  
descubrir quien soy yo.  
A tu lado quiero volar  
y sentir libertad  
Tú...agitas mis latidos  
Ahhhh...yo voy a conquistarte

Conforme avanzaba la canción Sakura se había relajado y comenzado a cantar desde el corazón, con tanto sentimiento, que era el canto mas hermoso escuchado en esta tierra, se notaba que quería mucho a la persona a la cual le dedicaba la canción y por tanto sentimiento hizo que alguien supusiera algo erróneo…

-Sakura… ¿Sakura esta enamorada de alguien verdad? –le pregunta a Eriol-

-… Si, perdidamente enamorada –Shaoran se empieza a parar de su lugar pero Eriol lo detiene y lo sienta nuevamente-… pero no te vayas hasta escuchar quien fue el afortunado de ganar su corazón

-… Esta bien… quiero saber… quien es ese chico especial para ella… –en un tono muy triste-

-Te sorprenderá saber quien es… -sonríe y sigue viendo a Sakura, mientras que Shaoran solo se le queda viendo y a los pocos segundos voltea a verla a ella-

Si me escuchas, podrás oír  
a mi corazón hablando de ti;  
entenderás no debes ocultar  
que todo lo que buscas tu  
en mi lo encuentras.

Y siempre soñar  
en tus ojos despertar  
descubrir quien soy yo.  
A tu lado quiero volar  
y sentir libertad  
Tú...agitas mis latidos  
Ahhhh...yo voy a conquistarte

Me conoces... Yo voy a conquistarte  
Tu me miras...uuuuuu  
Tu me quieres  
Lo se, yo voy a conquistarte

Y siempre soñar  
en tus ojos despertar  
descubrir quien soy yo.  
A tu lado quiero volar  
y sentir libertad  
Tú... agitas mis latidos  
Ahhhh...yo voy a conquistarte

_Y siempre soñar  
en tus ojos despertar  
descubrir quien soy yo.  
A tu lado quiero volar  
y sentir libertad  
Tú...agitas mis latidos  
Ahhhh...yo voy a conquistarte_

-… -abre los ojos poco a poco y ve al publico nuevamente que le estaba aplaudiendo poniéndose roja otra ves- ah gracias, se la dedico a mi mejor amigo… a Shaoran Lee…-se sonroja al máximo y desde el escenario lo ve dándose cuenta que el la miraba realmente sorprendido-

-¡¡Vaya que esta chica, esta realmente enamorada!! -dice Nakuru muy alegre y se va Sakura- ¡¡en unos momentos más sabrán quienes son los ganadores!! -sale del escenario-

**Con T, M, E y S**

-¿¿¡Verdad que te sorprendió!?? –dice Eriol muy alegre-

-… No me había dado cuenta… -dice todavía sorprendido-

-¡¡Pero como te ibas a dar cuenta, si nunca la ves a los ojos!! -dice Mei-ling en forma de reclamo-

-Y por eso nunca ves como ella te mira, créeme que a la única persona que ha visto de esa forma tan especial ha sido a ti solamente, ni siquiera al joven Yukito –le dice Tomoyo- y ahora vamos con ella Mei-ling

-Sip, ahí piensas como le dirás que también te gusta Shaoran –se van-

-Apuesto que le dirás que también sientes lo mismo

-… Si –dice con una sonrisa tan hermosa y contenta que haría derretir a cualquier chica-… Pero –Eriol se le queda viendo algo confundido por ese "pero"-… déjame salir primero del shock… -con esto se tranquiliza Eriol-

**Con T, M y S**

-¡Ya diste el primer paso! -dice la rubí abrazándola-

-Ah… gracias… ¿¿como lo tomo, les pregunto algo, que le dijeron?? –pregunta muy nerviosa-

-No te preocupes, el te dirá su respuesta después de que digan quien gano –le sonríe Tomoyo-

**Afuera en el escenario**

-¡¡Bien, ya tengo los resultados de los ganadores!! -pasan todas las concursantes y se quedan atrás de Nakuru- el tercer lugar es para… ¡¡Tsukino Kawanagi!! -pasa y toma un trofeo algo chico de color plateado- el segundo lugar es para… ¡¡Sakura Kinomoto!! –Sakura pasa y Nakuru le da dos boletos para el parque de diversiones, le dice muy bajo – para que vayas con Lee eh!

-Gracias –se sonroja notablemente-

-Y el tercer lugar es para… ¡¡Yukino Kitano!! –pasa al frente muy emocionada y recibe los dos pases para las aguas termales, terminando así el concurso.

En otro lado estaban Tomoyo y Mei-ling tratando de convencer a Sakura de que fuera a hablar con el ambarino, pero por mas que le decían ella no aceptaba excusándose de que por el momento había hecho mas que suficiente y que no podría enfrentarlo por ahora, y era verdad, estaba muy feliz de que por fin se le había declarado pero muy nerviosa y temerosa de enfrentarlo no sabia cual seria su repuesta y tenia miedo de que fuera negativa aunque trataran de convencerla de lo contrario, pero… ya una ves la habían rechazado y aunque había sido muy delicadamente, en su momento le dolió mucho, y ahora que estaba mas que segura que Shaoran era el amor de su vida, con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida, le iba a doler mucho mas si la rechazaba… Con lo que nunca contó fue que Eriol lo llevara hasta ella…

-Sakura… -dicen sus dos amigas al mismo tiempo-

-¡¡No, no puedo ahora!! –muy nerviosa-

-Bueno… entonces si quieres luego hablamos… -dijo una voz detrás de ella, que reconoció al instante-

-… Nosotras los dejamos, hasta luego –dice Tomoyo jalando a Mei-ling yéndose junto con Eriol-

-Hola… -dice Shaoran algo nervioso-

-… -se voltea pero con la cabeza gacha- hola…

-Me gusto mucho tu canción…

-Gracias… y… ¿Qué piensas?...

-Bueno… yo… cuando me fui por ese año… yo te extrañe muchísimo, no tienes idea de cuanto… pero desde antes… me di cuenta de que… -se pone excesivamente rojo por la declaración que iba a ser pero muy decidido por el paso que iba a dar, ya que, después de todo, sakura se atrevió a hacerlo y lo menos que podía hacer el era decirle cuanto la amaba…- estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti…

-¿¿¿Que??? -dice levantando su rostro realmente sorprendida encontrándose con un Shaoran muy sonrojado pero con una mirada llena de amor-

-Desde hace años que estoy enamorado de ti… pero… no quería decírtelo por que pensé que no me corresponderías y nuestra amistad se acabaría… y yo no quería eso, con tal de estar junto a ti me sentía bien y esperaba ayudarte en todo lo posible e imposible… y si no te veía los ojos como antes de irme… era por que si lo hacia sentía que te iba a decir todo lo que siento por ti por eso… nunca me di cuenta de lo que sientes por mi… y al final… fuiste tu quien se me declaro…

-Ah yo –Sakura ante esto, se siente muy aliviada y con una gran felicidad que no podía hablar de la emoción, todas las palabras se le quedaron atoradas y no podían salir, estaba tan feliz de que el le correspondiera-… yo… gracias Shaoran… muchas gracias –empiezan a salir lagrimas de sus ojos por tanta felicidad, el se acerca a ella y le limpia las lagrimas con su mano viéndola con mucho amor y ese sonrojo por parte de ellos ya había desaparecido y ahora solo actuaban conforme a ellos les salían del corazón…- una cosa mas –Sakura se le queda viendo algo extrañada-… para mi… tu ganaste… -le sonríe muy tiernamente y ella también con una mirada llena de amor- ¿quieres… ser mi novia Sakura? -pregunta viéndola directamente a los ojos-

-Si Shaoran… si quiero…

Dice finalmente, fundiéndose los dos en un abrazo lleno de amor para después darse su primer beso, el primer beso de ambos que no desearían jamás que haya sido con otra persona por que con ese pequeño contacto unían sus almas en uno inocente beso pero que no seria el único en sus vidas, todavía los esperaban muchos mas besos pero este siempre será el mas valioso de ambos ya que con el sellaban su amor… un amor eterno… ahora solo les esperaban momento de mucha felicidad… una felicidad que nunca se acabaría…

-**_Te amo Sakura…_**

-**_Yo también te amo Shaoran…_**

**Fin**

* * *

**¡¡¡¡Por fin lo termine!!!! es sorprendente en tan solo unas horas lo termine de escribir y lo mas sorprendente ¡¡en la computadora!! yo ke siempre prefiero escribir en un cuaderno y ahora no ¡¡pero aun asi me encanto!! no se a ustedes pero a mi si me gusto mucho n.n ademas este es el regalo de Sakura por su cumple, algo tarde pero aki esta, escrito con mucho cariño para ella , esta idea ya la tenia desde hace mucho tiempo, de hecho yo tenia la idea de escribirlo el 14 de febrero pero no tube tiempo y luego pense "el cumple de sakura es este domingo, asi ke mejor le doy su regalo " pensaba poner otra cancion y ke la cantara shaoran pero finalmente me decidi a ke fuera sakura y con esta cancion.**

**La cancion es de Belinda de su primer disco como solista, y se ke a muchos no les gusta Belinda, pero a mi me fascina y queria hacer un fic con una cancion de ella , por fin me siento realizada XD.**

**Todos los reviews anonimos dejen su e-mail para poder contestarles ¡oks! **

**¡¡Bye!!**


End file.
